One-Winged Fairy
by mellra
Summary: After his last defeat, Sephiroth was sent by Gaia to a different world where he could redeemed himself. The One-Winged Angel now finds himself reborn in a world of mages and guilds, with three siblings at his side. Can Fairy Tail bring this SOLDIER back to the light, or will he fall back into darkness? Challenge fic.


**One Winged Fairy**

 **AN:** One-Winged Fairy (Fairy Tail, Final Fantasy VII) - After the events of Advent Children, Gaia feels that Sephiroth is too dangerous to remain in the life stream, but can't fully remove him because of how powerful he is. So it is decided that Sephiroth will be reincarnated into a new world, without his old memories but his powers remain (including his infinite magic). He is then reborn as the (younger by 5 minutes) twin of Mirajane Strauss.  
Flash forward around a decade to after Mira takes over the demon and the siblings are forced into hiding by the suspicious townsfolk. One night an angry mob forms to 'slay the Demon once and for all', and during the confusion the abandoned building they are living in catches fire. Enraged, Sephiroth unlocks his formidable powers and beats back the attackers with ease.  
Later after joining Fairy Tail, Sephiroth quickly climbs up the ranks and, within only a month after joining, earns the rank of S Class mage. He then later joins Makarov in the ranks of the Wizard Saints and is even able to beat Gildarts for the title of guild Ace.  
The story then focuses on how the Fairy Tail plot would differ with the One Winged Angel as a member of the guild and how Sephiroth unknowingly finds redemption for his past sins.

Here is the first of my challenges and one I am quite excited about. Here's hoping it gets adopted! If you wish to adopt this challenge, have any questions or comments, please let me know via Review or PM.

 **X778**

" _I will...never be a memory."_

With a gasp, Sephiroth Strauss woke up from his nightmare. He took in a few rapid gulps of air as he tried to calm his racing heart. Glancing around the ruined cottage he and his siblings called home, he was able to slow his breathing.

'Just a dream...it was only a dream,' he mentally told himself.

The 13 year old boy whipped the sweat that had gathered on his forehead as he shook off the remaining fragments of his unease. The boy was fairly tall for his age, nearly a head taller than his older (by five minutes) twin sister Mirajane, a fact he'd been quite smug about in their earlier years whenever his sister would gloat about her elder sibling status. While Mira's hair was snow white, his was more of a silver color and while they both had blue eyes, his were a slightly lighter shade then Mira's. Apart from that, the two were almost identical in their delicate, near angelic features and they both wore their hair long to the point it nearly touched the small of their backs. Their parents used to joke that they'd use an entire bottle of shampoo on just a single bath. Those were happier times.

Not long ago, their parents had died due to illness, leaving both Sephiroth and Mirajane in charge of their two younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna. Elfman was a timid boy a year younger than the twins while Lisanna was the baby of the family and was a kind, gentle soul. The four siblings had gone to the village to try and find a place to stay, when the church they were visiting had been attacked by a demon. Mirajane, ever the protective older sibling, had leapt forward to protect their family, when something strange happened. Somehow, the demon became a part of Mira, thereby stopping its rampage. There was a side effect to this, as Mira now had some of the demon's appearance, specifically on her arm. This in turn led the townspeople to scorn the siblings instead of thanking them for riding them of the demon, forcing the family to flee to the shack they were currently residing in a few miles outside the town.

Things were looking bleak, but Lisanna was confident that everything would work out, a sentiment both Mira and Sephiroth attempted to encourage. This was getting harder to do by the day though, as their meager food supplies dwindled and the dilapidated shack doing little to protect them from the weather whenever it rained. And none of the siblings dared to go into town for supplies in fear of the townspeople's irrational fear.

It seemed that their misfortune was starting to get to Sephiroth, as that was the third time that week he'd been awoken by a nightmare. While most of the details would fade upon his awakening, the feelings those dreams brought up would linger. This was something his siblings took note of, though when they asked him about it, he'd brush off their concerns feeling that they had enough to worry about then some bad dreams. Having enough reflection for one night, Sephiroth laid back down next to his siblings, who were cuddling together for warmth from the cold night, and tried to get back to sleep. A task that proved just as fruitless as the last few times he tried. Little did he know that in less than twelve hours, trying to get a good night's sleep would be the least of his worries.

 **The Next Day**

"Come on out, demon!"

"We know you're in there!"

"Get out here now!"

These were the cries of the angry villagers who had assembled a mob outside their shelter. And from the looks of the weapons they were carrying, their intentions were quite clear. Apparently, the townsfolk had gotten either bolder or dumber (Sephiroth betted on the latter) and had decided to take drastic measures for their "demon problem". None of the children dared stick their head out for fear of the mob's wrath. Lisanna was cuddled close to Mira while Elfman had retreated to a nearby corner. Sephiroth himself was keeping a vigil by the door in case one of the mob got too bold, a makeshift club held in his white-knuckled grip. Suddenly, a rock smashed through the window and struck Mira in the head. Waving off her siblings' concern, Mira instead seemed to sink into further depression as she stared at her demon possessed arm, musing how this was all her fault.

"That isn't fair to you and you know it, sister," Sephiroth spoke up, keeping one eye on the window incase someone decided to throw another rock. "None of us knew about the demon, and if anything, they should be thanking you for saving their lives instead of acting like a pack of rabid animals!"

The last part was said darkly as he cast a hateful glare out at the ones who dared threaten his family. His expression quickly turned to one of surprise and fear as he saw Lisanna, kind, naive, Lisanna, make her way over to the smashed window. "Lisanna, what are you doing?! Get away from there!" he hissed out urgently, but the girl ignored her eldest brother as she stuck her head out of the window.

Ignoring the deadly weapons the gathered mob held, Lisanna shouted at them sounding both angry and at the point of tears, "My big sister was the only one brave enough to fight the demon at the church! She put her own life at risk to save all of yours! How can you treat her like this? The only reason she got possessed is because she was trying to help! You should be thanking her! NONE OF THIS IS HER FAULT!"

Before any of the siblings could go comfort the youngest, one of the more volatile villagers picked up another rock, this one larger than the one that hit Mira, and threw it at Lisanna's head with a cry of, "SHUT UP, DEMON LOVER!"

The rock struck her in the forehead, causing her to fall back with a pained cry with a painful but not serious cut on her temple. While both his siblings went to check and see if she was all right, Sephiroth had an entirely different reaction. When he saw the drop of blood falling down his youngest sibling's face, something inside Sephiroth seemed to snap. Ignoring Elfman and Mira's attempts at keeping him inside, the eldest brother stepped outside to face the mob, his long hair shadowing his eyes.

"Look, it's another one of that demon's siblings!" one of the villagers cried out.

"Get out of the way boy, otherwise you're going to get hurt," a different villager threatened.

Another said in a mocking voice, "What, you want us to 'thank' your demon of a sister too?"

"No," Sephiroth said in a quiet voice that still managed to carry over to the mob. "I don't want your thanks," he continued before looking up, his blue eyes blazing in fury, his pupils turning into vertical slits like a cat's as he bared his teeth at the people who dared to threaten his family.

"I want you to SUFFER!" he cried out before an ominous wind whipped up around him. Before the mob could advance on the boy, a blast of magic surged from his form, knocking the attackers back with several of them dropping their weapons in the process. When they gathered their bearings and looked back at the elder Strauss sibling, they were shocked at what they saw. Sprouting from Sephiroth's right shoulder was a large wing covered in black feathers.

"H-he's a demon too!" one of the crowd called out fearfully.

"I'm a demon, huh?" Sephiroth mused as he walked forward, completely unbothered by the new appendage. Bending down, he picked up a katana blade one of the villager's dropped from his magic awakening. Giving the blade a few practice swings, he got into a ready position that felt as naturally as breathing. Giving the mob a contemptuous glare, Sephiroth said coldly, "Then what does that make you?"

So saying, he launched himself at the mob with speeds that made him all but a blur to the crowd. What followed could only be described as a massacre, as Sephiroth seemed to dance from person to person, his blade arcing gracefully around him. Those who had enough common sense tried to defend themselves with their makeshift weapons, but the silver haired boy cut through them as if they were minor annoyances. Each and every single person who'd gathered there was cut down, though not a single wound was fatal. Painful, yes. Crippling, most likely. But never fatal. Like wheat before a scythe the people fell with cuts to their limbs and shallow cuts to the torso. Soon, only a single person was left standing holding a pitchfork in front of himself like a shield, his face a mask of terror at the demonic boy in front of him.

Sephiroth himself had blood splashed across his face and clothes, but none of it was his. His glare was as cold and contemptuous as it had been at the start of the battle as he flicked his blade, causing the blood on it to splatter on the ground. The man still standing hastily dropped his pitchfork while holding up his hands in surrender. A stain growing on the front of his pants revealed that he soiled himself, yet not an ounce of pity entered the boy's eyes.

"P-please, have mercy!" the man whimpered.

"Mercy?" Sephiroth repeated as if testing the word. He then scoffed as he raised his stolen blade into a ready position. "I'll give you the same mercy that you would have given my family. Now," he took a menacing step forward, "prepare yourself for oblivion."

"SEPHY!" a voice cried out, bringing the boy out of his blood rage. Turning, he saw his siblings had at some point come outside of the cabin and were all looking at him fearfully with Lisanna being the one to call out to him, her cut having been wrapped by an improvised bandage. The looks they were giving him made him drop the sword from his suddenly limp hand, while the wing on his back disappeared in a flurry of feathers. Seeing his siblings, the ones who he was supposed to be protecting, look at him like a complete stranger, was enough to shatter his cold facade like glass.

He stuttered for a second, trying to think of what to say, when a white haired blur shot into his gut. The blur was a crying Lisanna, hugging her elder brother and repeatedly telling him that she was okay and that he could stop now. Shakily, Sephiroth pulled his sister into a tight hug, his other two siblings joining them as they all wept, both out of relief that they were safe for now and fear of what the future would bring.

 **Months Later**

Sephiroth barely looked up from his book as he dodged a cup thrown at his head, courtesy of yet another one of Natsu and Gray's brawls. He only truly looked up as he sat down at the bar in order to look out over the Fairy Tail guild hall, the place that he and his siblings now called home. After the incident with the mob, the Strauss family made the prudent decision to move. Fortunately, they weren't pursued, most likely due to fear of Sephiroth (though all the townsfolk survived their injuries). After weeks of walking, stopping only to eat and make camp, the quartet made their way to the town of Magnolia. Soon after, they were approached by Makarov Dreyar, the master of the guild.

The man explained that Mirajane wasn't possessed, rather that she used a magic called Take-Over that allowed her to use the demon's powers. With nowhere else to go, the siblings decided to join the guild. Both Elfman and Lisanna fit in quickly, getting along with the other children the guild held. Mira and Sephiroth though took a bit longer to truly open up to people, Mira because she still saw herself as a monster and Sephiroth due to the guilt he still felt for how he reacted to the mob and the nightmares that still plagued him. This all changed when Mira attempted to leave Magnolia.

When he learned his twin had left, Sephiroth had gone to confront her though wasn't sure how he'd convince her to stay, not when he himself had doubts and fears that he was a monster as well, fearing that he might one day hurt those he cared about like he did the townspeople. As it turns out, both Lisanna and Elfman had it covered, confronting both siblings as they met up at the outskirts of the town. Both of the younger Strauss' showed that in order for Mira to feel better, they'd both learned different versions of Take-Over magic since they joined Fairy Tail, Lisanna learning Take-Over: Animal Soul whereas Elfman learned Take-Over: Beast Soul (though the latter could use it on his arms for now). After comforting Mira, Lisanna turned to her eldest brother and told him that she knew he'd never hurt any of them, and that the only reason the siblings seemed scared that day was that they were scared _for_ Sephiroth, not of him. Eventually, the siblings all agreed to give Fairy Tail a chance and went back to the guild.

This all happened three months ago. During this time, Mira had come out of her shell bit by bit until the reclusive girl she had been seemed like a distant memory. Mira had started dressing in a more revealing, goth-like fashion after getting her magic under control (much to Sephiroth's chagrin), and was much louder and more boisterous than she'd been previously. She also seemed to have developed a rivalry with Erza Scarlet, another mage in their age group who seemed to favor Requip magic mixed with different armors and weapons. The rivalry was much like Gray and Natsu's, though they tended to get even more destructive due to the two having an overabundance of strength.

Sephiroth, meanwhile, had also gone through a wardrobe change, wearing a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers. The top of his coat he left open to reveal his chest with his dark green guild mark located dead center. When learning about his own magic from Makarov (avoiding telling the elderly man the exact situation that unlocked it), he learned that his magic was actually fairly unique to himself. While most people tend to have a predisposition towards one particular type of magic, Sephiroth seemed to have a natural talent towards several different and unique types. First was his wing, which Makarov said seemed to be some sort of Angel Take-Over, yet seemed different somehow. He also apparently has the ability to use most Elemental magics, Illusion magic, Heavenly Body magic, and many more though he seemed to have a predisposition to swordsmanship. As such, he had his own katana made, an eight foot long odachi sword he named Masamune. Like Erza, he learned Requip so he could summon his blade in an instant without having to carry it around. Not that it bothered him as he could wield the blade as if it was as light at a feather.

Already he had started making a name for himself, having taken down multiple Dark Guilds and monsters single handedly. His siblings had been making their own names as well, though Sephiroth and Mira seemed to be the most likely of the family to make S-Class first, with Sorcerer's Weekly dubbing them 'The One-Winged Angel' (or Fairy, deepening on who is asked) and 'The Demon' respectively.

Sephiroth was broken out of his musings as a nearby table was thrown at him. He closed his book with a sigh and, faster than the eye could follow, the flying piece of furniture was turned into planks of wood that fell into neat piles on either side of the silver haired teen. Returning Masamune to his Requip space, Sephiroth closed his book with his free hand and slowly stood up. Neither of the brawling mages noticed his approach until it was too late.

Both Gray and Natsu were about to lay punches to the other's face when an ominous shadow fell over them. With growing dread, the two boys looked up to see Sephiroth standing over them with crossed arms and a cold look that even made the Ice mage shiver.

After a long moment, Sephiroth spoke in a tone used mostly in funerals, "Gray...Natsu. Do you remember the talk we had about fighting in the guild hall?"

Gray, face pale, stammered out, "U-uh, um, w-we were just playing around, r-right Natsu?"

"Aye!" the Dragon Slayer squeaked out.

Sephiroth cocked an unimpressed brow as he said, "Is that so? Well, perhaps you should take it outside so you won't bother anyone else in the guild with your 'play', hm?"

Gray, seeing a way out of suffering the older boy's wrath, nodded frantically, "Y-Yeah! W-we'll go outside right now! C'mon Natsu!" the stripper all but yelped and, grabbing his pink haired rival by his scarf, began dragging him towards the guild's exit.

They almost made it before the elder Strauss sibling spoke once more, "Then again, it has been a few days since I 'played' with you as well. I'd hate to miss out on the fun. So," he turned towards the rapidly paling duo, once again materializing his blade as he gave a predatory grin, "shall we play?"

The two Fairy Tail mages would later swear they heard ominous music playing as the One Winged Fairy of Fairy Tail descended upon them. Just another day in the Fairy Tail guild!


End file.
